Phoenix: A Rising Bird
by Parisa01
Summary: Sequel to Improvements not Changes, based off Phoenix. When she falls due to all the downs in life, she will eventually rise and soar to the sky like a Phoenix. Her family and friends are always there to support and help her. She will become the person she was in the past. He will also show her how not men are the same and how special she really is to others and him. RoxasXOC


Hi everyone! I'm back with an AU story; something I haven't done for so long. Recently I got a message from '_**thehomiewhowrites' **_who gave me an idea on a story about Phoenix. It's a really lovely idea and decided to go on with it! Thanks for the idea! Plus she's given me ideas for Phoenix! This is a kind of sequel to Improvements not Changes and takes place a few months (around 3 months) after then end of Improvements not Changes. It's a bit dark and emotional. This is Phoenix's profile.

* * *

Name: Phoenix (means rising bird and dark red)

Nicknames: 'Fifi' (for teasing) and 'Nixie' (means water sprite)

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 10in

Relatives: Xemnas (Father 45), Kyle (Older brother, 19), Akira (Younger twin brother) and Phoebe (Deceased, 42). Cousins: Axel (18) and Haruka (Older cousin 16).

Ex-boyfriend: Isa

Best friend: Xion

Personality: Intelligent, kind, shy, lacks self-confidence, a bit quiet, outspoken, struggles to open up, emo/Goth type, and doesn't trust men/boys, really depressed, pessimistic, and short tempered.

Appearance: Long red dead straight hair up to her mid-thigh, bright emerald green eyes with long eyelashes, crescent moon shaped eyebrows, red lips, curvy but beginning to become very skinny and pale skin. Scars on her wrists from cuts. 6 piercings on left ear (3 helix piercings, 2 upper lobe piercings and standard), 5 on right ear (3 helix piercings, upper lobe piercing and standard) and nose piercing. Right shoulder at the back one angel wing and one demon wing.

Key information: When Phoenix was 10, her mother was diagnosed with Cancer. So Phoenix and Kyle decided to move with her mother to Radiant Garden for her treatment. Akira wanted to go, but Xemnas said that he had to stay with him because he wouldn't want to leave his job. Akira used to visit his sister, elder brother and Phoebe every 3 years. But then the cancer went and kept on coming back again, gradually becoming worse.

When Akira visits after 6 years, their mother's illness becomes so bad that she eventually cannot function well. Sadly after 2 days, Phoebe passes away. After 3 months, they go back to Destiny Islands and so does Kyle and Phoenix. But Phoenix becomes very depressed.

* * *

_**Phoenix: A Rising Bird**_

_**Chapter 1: Back home**_

Phoenix stood in front of her home on Destiny Islands. She had her bags and suitcases in her hands. Her father decided to hold a welcome back party which she thought was very stupid and meaningless.

The red haired teen had her hair in a low messy bun with strands of hair left out. In her hair she always wore a black rose pin which her mother gave her. She wore a dark purple beanie on her head. The teenager had all her piercings in. She wore a dark purple skull vest top, short black leather biker skirt and black patent lace up boots. Phoenix also wore a spike bracelet on her wrist and black wrist bands to cover her cuts. Her make-up was not too much but emo type with dark purple lipstick. Her nails were painted black.

This was Phoenix's style but she was never like this; actually the opposite. It was her ex-boyfriend and his friends which had an influence on her fashion. The bad thing was that Akira and Xemnas did not know about this.

"You ready?" Kyle asked and she sighed.

"As ready as I can ever be." She said.

Her brother Kyle looked like her. He had red spiky hair, pale skin and green eyes. He was very tall at 6ft 5in. The red haired young man was very protective over his little sister and very close to her. He was a friendly, loud and funny; like his younger brother.

"I hope he didn't invite the whole island." Phoenix mumbled.

"Seriously, Nixie he told me it's just family." Kyle laughed.

"Better be." She growled.

The red haired teenage boy got out his keys and opened the door. He decided to enter first because he knew if his sister did; their father might think she's a stranger breaking in.

Xemnas heard the door open and then close and the others smiled. There were his brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews; like Axel, Alex, Amelia, Katie, Ryan and Haruka. They were all very excited in seeing their cousins come back home. But none was close as Akira who was so happy and couldn't wait.

They all smiled when they saw Kyle. The red haired 19 year old grinned goofily and waved.

"Hey everyone!" He exclaimed.

"Kyle!" They exclaimed.

"Where's Phoenix?" Akira asked curiously.

"Hey, Akira." Phoenix stated as she stood next to her elder brother. She had a small smile on her face.

Xemnas, her cousins, uncles and aunties were very shock but so happy to see Phoenix. But her father was not very keen on his daughter's style.

"Daddy?" The red haired girl questioned and he smiled at her. Xemnas opened his arms and Phoenix ran into his arms. She hugged him and he hugged her tightly. The silver haired man started sobbing quietly as his daughter reminded him so much of his wife and that his little girl has grown up. The red haired girl just cuddled her father and patted his back. "C'mon, don't cry."

The others stared at this and smiled sadly. The aunties, Katie, Amelia and Haruka wiped their tears. He pulled away from her and placed his hand on her cheeks.

"My little girl; you're so brave." He stated.

"I wanna be brave for everyone in this family." She said and he kissed her forehead.

"You've grown up so much. Look at you!" One of Phoenix's aunties said and Phoenix smirked.

"You should take a look at Kyle. He grew overnight!" They all laughed at this.

"PHOENIX!" Kyle yelled and ran after his sister. She squealed and started running. She got to her twin brother and hid behind him.

"Eeeek!" She squeaked and they laughed. Phoenix held onto her twin's arm and buried her face on his shoulder. Akira smiled at this; she still hasn't changed at all. "Akira will protect me."

"Yeah, leave her alone; Kyle!" The brown haired teen exclaimed.

Kyle raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyebrow. He poked his little brother's forehead with a smirk; something which he always did to annoy his brother.

"What are you gonna do, you're her younger twin?" He asked and Akira pouted.

Amelia, Alex, Axel, Katie, Ryan and Haruka stood in front of their cousins and defended them.

"Hey you big bully; leave them alone!" Haruka exclaimed. Akira and Phoenix stuck their tongues out at their elder brother.

"Pfft; none of you can scare me. For you see **I **inherited my father's fearlessness." He said cockily and Xemnas laughed whilst patting his eldest son's back.

"That's my son." He stated.

"I think you're forgetting something Xemnas junior." Her little sister stood in front of her cousin with a smirk. She cracked her knuckles. "I'm a black belt and I'm a champ at kickboxing. I can kick your ass and wipe the floor with you." She glared at him and punched his chin very lightly.

"Ooooooooohhhhh! Burn!" Their cousins and Akira sang.

"Well, I'm gonna go and unpack." The red haired girl stated and got her suitcases.

"Hey, let's help. C'mon girls!" Katie exclaimed as she punched the air. Amelia and Haruka agreed with a little giggle. They looked at Phoenix who stood there whilst blinking. Her elder cousin with red hair furrowed her eyebrows together; Phoenix was so happy and bright about everything.

"Um, well let's go." She stated and they went upstairs with her bags.

* * *

They got to her room which was white with drawings of when she and Akira were kids. She touched the walls and smiled with a tear falling down her cheek. There were drawings of themselves running around, flowers, dragons, princesses, superheroes, Thalassa Shells and Paopu Fruits.

"Uncle Xemnas didn't want to do anything to this room." Amelia stated. Phoenix wiped her tears and sighed.

"We should better start unpacking." The red haired girl said. They opened up bags and found a lot of her clothes tomboyish and emo/Goth type.

"Hey Phoenix, you're style is really cool." Katie stated.

"Thanks; I had some…friends who told me it would look good on me." Phoenix said.

"Hey Nixie." She looked at Haruka who carefully took out an acoustic guitar. "You play guitar?"

"Yeah, I started learning when I was 12." She replied.

"Was it the instrument you chose, when Uncle Xemnas asked you to choose something when you were 7?" Katie asked curiously.

"Nah, that's the instrument in front of you." Her cousin looked in front of her and opened a case to see a violin.

"Oh wow!" The girl exclaimed.

"Phoenix, would you mind playing the guitar and singing a little?" Amelia asked with a sweet smile. The said girl took her guitar and looked down at it. She blinked and felt her heart ache. She looked up at her cousins who smiled at her. The girl frowned and sighed.

"Alright…" She mumbled.

Axel's sister watched her cousin carefully; she noticed something. For some reason Phoenix changed and became very…depressed. But it wasn't just about her mother; it was something else.

Phoenix got her red guitar pick and started playing her guitar. She closed her eyes and sang a song from her heart. Her cousins recognised the song by the tune.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

They all gasped at their cousin's voice; it was so beautiful and harmonious. But then they noticed tears falling down her face. Haruka's eyebrows furrowed together; did she mean the lyrics?

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Akira opened the door with Axel, Alex, Ryan and Kyle behind him. They found Phoenix singing and playing the guitar. They silently crept into the room and sat on the floor with their cousins/sisters. They smiled but Kyle frowned; he knew why his baby sister sang this song.

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

Akira's smile dropped when he saw that the emotions his sister was singing in the song, was being portrayed through her. It was becoming clear that Phoenix was really meaning the words. Then he wondered to himself; his sister had a boyfriend.

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Kyle started thinking about the relationship that his sister and Isa had and frowned as he gripped onto his fists. The boy grinded his teeth together and Haruka and Akira could see the rage from within his green eyes.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

'Why would she apologise? It wasn't her fault!' Kyle thought. She continued singing and they watched her.

She opened her eyes when she finished the song and gasped to see the others in her room. They smiled at her but Kyle looked very sad and a little angry.

"Wow, you're really good Phoenix." Alex said and Phoenix nodded.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Xemnas opened the door and smiled.

"Kyle, Phoenix dinner's in the kitchen." He stated.

"Oh, I'm starving!" Kyle exclaimed.

"What about you, Princess?" They all looked at Phoenix but she stared at the ground with an emotionless face.

"Dad, I'm not really hungry." She looked up at him and sighed. "Is it okay if I sleep?" His father raised an eyebrow and checked his watch.

"But Phoenix, it's 10:30; isn't it early?" He asked.

"The journey from Radiant Garden to Destiny Islands has worn me out. I feel really tired and a little weak too." She mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Yeah dad, Phoenix isn't well. It's like she's weak, feels tired during the day and is a little clumsy." Kyle stated.

Their father entered the room and kneeled down in front of his daughter. He placed his hand on her head and she rested her head on his shoulder. Akira frowned to see his twin like this; it hurt him inside.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Xemnas asked.

"I can't sleep properly, so I don't really sleep that much." She mumbled.

"Approximately how many hours do you sleep?" He asked; her father was a well-known doctor.

"4-5 hours." He looked at her with wide eyes and she looked down ashamed. Then he realised why; his wife and their mother's death. Her cousins and brother were shocked and gasped.

"Sleep deprivation." He stated. "Now Phoenix sweetie, I want you to relax and lie down on the bed. Close your eyes, clear your mind, and maybe try listening to calm music; anything to relax yourself. Don't look at the clock." Xemnas explained.

"I'll try." She squeaked.

"I'm gonna go and heat up a glass of milk for you Phoenix!" Akira exclaimed with a grin. He got and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry all of you; Phoenix can't really operate right now." Xemnas said.

"Guys, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll see you guys this week." She stated.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay!" Haruka smiled. They all stood up and said their goodbyes.

Kyle went downstairs and the others went home.

* * *

Phoenix got changed into a white spaghetti strap top and blue and white polka dot pyjama trousers. She washed her face and She got in bed and her father sat on a chair next to her bed.

Akira walked into the room and gave her the glass of milk. She sat up and smiled sweetly at her younger twin.

"Thank you Akira." She took the milk and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome home sis." He said.

"I missed you so Akira." She mumbled.

"I missed you too, Phoenix. I'm gonna go now; I'll see you in the morning. I love you, sis." She smiled at this.

"Love you too, Kira." He nodded and left.

The red haired teen drank her warm milk and placed the glass on her night stand. She lied down and relaxed. Her father stroked her hair lovingly and she looked at him. He smiled down at her.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?" She asked.

"You are a little old for stories; but you are my little girl." He said. He got a book from the shelf and started reading it; the story was Sleeping Beauty.

When her father reached the end; she fell asleep. He patted her head and kissed her forehead.

"My sweet little baby girl; you're back home where you belong." He mumbled as a tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

Awwww! Xemnas loves his daughter. What do you think? Please review and thank you for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
